Den Innersta Cirkeln
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Vad pågår i Narcissa Malfoys tankar, är hon fyld med ärlek eller hat? Gift med en framstående dötsätare, som hon är. Och vad hände egentligen den där sommaren när hon var åtta? Tidigare namn: "Evig kärlek till ett tomt skal"


Narcissa Malfoy satt i den giftgröna fåtöljen djupt inne i familjen Malfoys fäderneshem och funderade på sitt liv. Hennes blonda hår hängde ner i slitna testar runt ansiktet men hon orkade inte bry sig, hon skulle hur som helst inte vara utanför huset någonting idag. Hittills hade hennes liv varigt bra, eller så bra det kunde vara med tanke på omständigheterna. Det var inte alltid så roligt att vara syster till värdens mest fruktade kvinna, Bellatrix Lestrange. Men med tanke på hur värden såg ut idag var det nog det bästa. Lilla Draco på knappt ett halvt år gurglade plötsligt glatt i hennes knä, hennes lilla blonda ögonsten. Så lik maken men med ett varmare och gladare sätt. Hon skulle kunna offra sitt liv för att han skulle kunna få leva, till och med skulle hon trotsa Mörkrets Herre för att han skulle få leva. Han var hennes allt. Hon rös när hon tänkte på namnet Draco, hon tycket inte om namnet, tyckte inte om det alls. Hon tyckte att det lät för hårt och kalt. Så dött, som en känslolös sten. Hon hade velat döpa honom till Samuel, lilla gulliga, varma Samuel. Men Lucius ville att det skulle bli Draco och hon hade villigt bytt till Draco, om hennes käresta ville att sonen skulle få ett släktnamn så höll hon med, Draco var trots allt ett ärofullt namn med vackra anor. Lucius var hennes livs stora kärlek, hennes allt. Draco gurglade igen lite mer upp fodrande den här gången så hon gav honom bröstet. Hon log lite smått för sig själv, det verkade som om han hade läst hennes tankar, men han var förmodligen bara hungrig. Så hon ändrade sig lite, inte hennes allt, Lucius var inte hennes allt. Lucius fick allt dela med sig till Draco. Hon skulle offra sitt liv för båda, men hon var Dracos mor. Med en suck så mindes hon när hon hade sett Lucius första gången, hon slöt ögonen och försjönk i minnena.

_Hon hade då varit åtta när det hände, och hon lekte med sin kusin Sirius fast hon inte fick för sin mamma. Modern ville inte att Sirius beteende skulle smitta ner hennes lydiga men lite för goda dotter. Det hade varit en stekande het sommardag och hon och Sirius småbråkade i släkten Blacks sommarvillas trädgård. De var i en liten by vid namn Terk, där bodde det nästan bara trollkarlar och byn räknades därför som tillräckligt ren för familjen Black. Narcissa satt uppe på ett gammalt stenbord på terrassen och följde de gamla runorna med fingret, medans Sirius förstrött lekte med en förtrollad sten sittande på marken. Den ändrade ständigt färg och om man inte snurrade den på rätt sätt så sköt det ut små blixtar från den._

"_Alla vuxna och nästan alla barn i vår släkt är elaka, särskilt mot dig och mig, hävdade Sirius bestämt, ingen tycker om oss. Du är för snäll och jag är för bråkig. Det vet du, men du vill inte erkänna det för dig själv, eller mig. Din pappa låste in oss i källaren när vi hindrade Bella och Andromeda från att kasta sten på en mugglare, och din mamma slår dig", sa han med lillgammal röst._

_Han strök bort sitt lite för långa kolsvarta hår från pannan och tittade utmanande upp mot henne. Som för att se om hon skulle protestera eller inte, och han blev inte besviken. Hon försökte hitta en spricka i hans sanningar, fast besluten att hålla fast vid sinn ståndpunkt den här gången. Sirius var den av barnen i släkten hon trivdes bäst med, även om de inte kunde sluta diskutera. Och av någon anledning så vann alltid Sirius._

"_De är inte alls elaka, det har mamma sagt. Och Andromeda har hjälpt mig att skriva ett brev till pappa när han var borta i Turkiet. Så det så", tillade hon med ett försök till självklarhet i rösten._

"_Nja, Andromeda ligger kanske på gränsen mellan elak och ond, men de andra är absolut onda. Min mamma…"_

_En vindpust blåste håret i hennes ögon och hon gjorde ett kast med huvudet för att slipa den irriterande hårtussen och få en ursäkt för att sluta lyssna på den otäcka sanningen. Då såg hon honom. Han kom gående, inte springande som nästan alla andra barn i deras ålder gjorde. Han gick, gick så beslutsamt, som om han bestämde över allt och alla och folk vek undan för honom. Ingen hade velat störa sig med en Malfoy, inte ens en tio år gammal Malfoy. _

"_Narcissa varför stirrar du på Malfoy. Hans släkt har till och med sämre rykte än vår", frågade Sirius argt. "Han kastade en sten i huvudet på mig igår. Narcissa hör du på mig", ropade Sirius i ett förtvivlat försök att fånga in sin enda vän innan hon var borta för alltid. Men han var för sent ute._

"_Snälla Bellatrix, snälla kan inte du lära mig några elaka bus, snälla? Du får min månadspeng i ett år i så fall", bedjande Narcissa ivrigt. "Jag lovar, jag gör allt du säger. Till och med kasta sten på mugglare", det sista viskade hon fram. _

_Bellatrix gav henne en hård örfil._

"_Kalla mig inte Bellatrix, kalla mig Bella" sa hon argt._

_Hon gav henne en till örfil, bara för att understryka under vad hon sagt._

"_Ja, Bella."_

"_Du vill säkert veta det för att kunna impa på Malfoy. Du har bara pratat om honom senaste veckan." Hon stannade upp och tänkte ett ögonblick. "Okej, jag ska lära dig. Men det kommer bli svårt, du är så jävla snäll. Och jag vill ha din månadspeng i två år", tillade Bellatrix triumferande över sin vinst._

_Lucius tyckte om ondska och elaka bus, så därför hade hon bett Bellatrix att lära henne vartenda bus hon kunde. För Bellatrix älskade ondskan, tillskillnad från henne som bara ville ha lugn och ro. Bellatrix viste allt och var familjens stolthet._

_Hennes genigala taktik funkade, Lucius började vara med henne, och snart lekte han bara med henne, och när de började skolan blev de ihop._

Och nu var de gifta. Hon hade blivit lite förskräckt när han blivit en dötsätare och bestämt att hon också skulle bli det. Men han var Voldemorts närmaste man, en man med visioner. Hon hade alltid vetat att han hade stora visioner, men inte så stora. Hon log när hon tänkte på hur vacker han var när han talade om en sak han var intresserad i. Personligen hade hon inte något emot alla värdens mugglare, men Lucius hade det och som dötsätare hade hon det också nu. Det fans inget hon ångrade, även om de blickar fyllda av svek och det pikar av hat hon fått från Sirius sved. Sirius väg var ändå den väg hon skulle ha valt om hon inte hade blivit förälskad i Lucius. Hon skulle förmodligen ha hamnat i Griffindor och bekämpat Mörkrets Herre. Nej, hon hade fortfarande minnen från tiden innan Lucius, tiden med Sirius. Sirius hade alltid stått upp för sina åsikter medans hon hade protesterat i det tysta, hängt sig kvar vid lögnen.

Draco hade blivit mätt och gäspade sömnigt, hans trötthet drog tillbaka henne till nuet. Det var det här livet hon hade valt och hon var lycklig med det.

"Men nu får du sluta sitta här och fundera över gamla minnen", sa hon uppfodrande till sig själv. "Lucius ska snart komma hem och då ville han ha varm mat på direkten, annars ilsknar hann till."

Föresten var det farligt och ledsamt att tänka på hur det kunde ha blivit. Mörkrets Herre kunde lyssna på hennes tankar i just detta nu och då skulle bestraffningen inte dröja länge. Hon reste sig upp ur fåtöljen och gav Draco till en husalf som hastigt hade sprungit fram. Hon gav den en order om att han skulle läggas i säng genas.

"Och om han inte somnar Dobby får du vagga honom och sjunga för honom. När du lämnar rummet ska han sova, inte skrika som förra gången", tillade hon strängt och med en antydan till hot.

"Ja frun, ska ske frun. Jag satt på glödande kol i en timme efter mitt förra misstag frun, och det kommer aldrig hända igen. Efter att jag har fått Unge Herrn att somna ska jag slå mig själv i huvudet med stekpannan", rabblade Dobby snabbt.

"Bra, och när du hämtar stekpannan säg till köksalferna att de ska börja laga mat. Så nu kan du gå."

Hon satte sig i fåtöljen igen, hon kunde nog få vila lite innan maten. Om hon bara kunde minnas var hon ställt minnessållet. Hon hade oturligt nog lagt en besvärjelse som gjorde att ingen annan än hon kunde se den. Och hon orkade inte leta efter det, även om hon kände att hon skulle behöva det.

En ohygglig smärta for genom hennes kropp, tusen gånger värre än Crusius förbannelsen, det kändes som tusen slöa knivar skar sönder hennes kropp inifrån. Hon for upp ur fåtöljen med ett skrik av smärta. Instinktivt visste hon vad som hade hänt, ett skri av glädje blandades med den förintande smärtan. Mörkrets Herre var död! Hon viste att både hon och Lucius skulle kunna hamna i Askaban, men Draco. Draco var säker, han skulles aldrig bli en dötsätare, han var säker. Smärtan stegrades ännu mer, det blev svart framför ögonen och hon svimmade.


End file.
